Kiara Winchester
by SPNxBookworm
Summary: Sisfic. One - shot. Kiara Winchester (OC) just wants to find her father just like her brothers. But as co-ordinates get sent their way, a routine salt and burn turns into a disaster as Kiara gets hurt and Sam and Dean have to patch her up. Set Season 1. Written for sweetkiwi604.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a birthday fic one shot for the amazing sweetkiwi604 whose birthday went by this past August 6th. Hope you like it hon! Spoilers if you haven't watched the first couple episodes of Season 1. **

**Wish her a belated happy birthday guys! :)**

**Disclaimer : The only person I own is Kiara Winchester. ****I do not own the boys or Supernatural. All of it belongs to Kripke.**

**ENJOY!**

_*Follow me on Facebook at 'Spnxbookworm' for fic updates or just to chat and have fun. :)_

* * *

**GENERAL POINT OF VIEW.**

Kiara grumbled as the Impala rumbled towards the cemetery. She was in no mood for hunting, just like her twin Sam. All she wanted to do was find her father. She sighed as she remembered one of the arguments out of the many that had occurred right after Dean came and got her and Sam from Stanford. She'd even lost count of how many times they'd fought over finding Dad and following his co-ordinates. The last one happened just before they left for the cemetery under Dean's glare.

_Kiara reached the motel room door and was greeted by a six-foot four-inch wall. With their dinner and other supplies in her hand, she lost balance as Sam collided into her and she tumbled to the ground. _

"_Crap, sorry," Sam muttered as he pulled his twin to her feet before walking off towards the library. Kiara hadn't missed the tight lines of anger and pain near Sam's eyes. She had a feeling she knew what caused it and her suspicions were confirmed as she entered the motel to find Dean ramming his fist into a wall. _

"_You guys were arguing about Dad again?" she sighed as she deposited the supplies and dinner on the rickety table at the end of the room. She received an angered glare in return. _

"_Oh, don't you turn on me just because Sam's gone. You know very well that I get both of you, but I'm with Sam. I saw her burn on that ceiling too Dean. She was my best friend," Kiara choked out as the sorrow and grief threatened to overwhelm her. _

_Dean ran a hand over his face. It was torture seeing his baby brother and sister in so much pain over the loss of their friend. He wanted to find Dad as much as his siblings, but being so ingrained with following orders, he couldn't just abandon the hunts John kept sending co-ordinates about. _

"_I know Kiara. I want to find Dad too, but he needs us on a job," Dean explained. _

_Kiara's eyes narrowed. "Another one? We just finished one not two days ago!" she said, outraged. _

_Dean took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. She was reacting just like Sam had. "Yeah. I got more co-ordinates. Pack up, we're leaving. We'll pick up Sam from the library," Dean knew that Sam would most likely have headed to the library to bury his nose in some book as a means of calming down. He could read his brother and sister like they were open books. _

_Kiara folded her hands and stood her ground. "No. We are finding Dad, Dean. If he's sending co-ordinates, that means we could track his cell phone. We can find out where he is and end this madness," she stated. _

"_You think I didn't try that?! That's the first thing I did when I got the first co-ordinates to the Wendigo hunt he sent us on. He keeps changing phones Kia," Dean ended in a resigned tone. _

"_Then we can go to the last location he dumped his phone at! Track him from there!" Kiara retorted. _

"_Enough Kiara. Dad sent us co-ordinates, and we're going. End of discussion. Pack up. Now," Dean stated in a clipped, barely contained tone. _

_Kiara yelled in exasperation before starting to dump her belongings into her duffel, tears stinging her eyes. Jessica died. Sam was heart broken and so was she on losing her best friend. She just wanted her Dad, because now she understood what her father had felt the night her mom had burned. _

Being the youngest in the family didn't help matters and being a female on top of it all meant being watched almost every second by your obnoxiously over protective elder brothers. They'd reached the co-ordinates and in two days managed to pin the deaths down on a vengeful spirit.

Kiara sighed again. Dean's eyes narrowed at her through the rear view mirror. "Something wrong Kia?" he asked.

Kiara immediately straightened up. He shook her head at her brother, silently cursing herself for being so obvious.

Dean finally parked the car a couple of feet away from the gate to the cemetery.

"Okay, what do we know so far about Lily Messer?" Dean asked as he pointed to Sam. He knew both his siblings had been reluctant to come on the hunt. He'd even suggest they sit it out while he took care of the ghost but not wanting to leave their big brother in danger, both twins had climbed into the Impala.

Sam sighed as he turned to Dean. "She skins and scratches her victims to death. She was tortured by her lunatic husband before she died. Her husband made people believe that she'd been kidnapped. He was her first victim. She targets people who feel guilty about hurting someone as she had cheated on her husband and felt guilty about it – " Sam was cut off.

"Only to arrive home to an enraged husband who tortured her to death," Kiara finished.

Dean frowned. "Then why would she kill her husband if she herself felt guilty?"

Kiara snorted. "Her husband, Larry found out after killing her that she'd broken her affair and was coming back home to apologize and make a fresh start, make their marriage work. He felt guilty for killing her, even though he went all kinds of crazy," Kiara said.

Dean grinned. "Okay, you did your research right. Let's salt and burn this bitch," he said as he stepped out of the car. Sam and Kiara smirked at each other before stepping out themselves and walking towards the cemetery with necessary tools in hand.

**KIARA'S POINT OF VIEW. **

I laughed to myself as we entered the cemetery to see Dean eagerly looking for Lily's grave. Unlike Sam and I, he loved hunting and I could just see that he was itching to shoot something just to vent his feelings. Dean hardly ever talked and as much as he tried to hide it, I knew he wanted to find Dad as much as we did. Only, he couldn't find it in himself to ignore Dad's order's either, just like always. That brought my mood back to its low again.

I ran the flashlight over the graves in front of me as we split up slightly to search for the tombstone, trying to distract myself from my thoughts and nightmares. "Lily Messer," I chanted again and again under my breath as I looked for the grave. Wow, there were a lot of Lily's in this graveyard.

"Here!" I heard Sam shout and I jogged over to see a pure white tombstone with the name Lily Messer on it.

"Okay then. Kiara, get digging," Dean ordered.

"Why me?!" I whined. This was not fair! Why couldn't Sam dig?

"Because I told you to," Dean said simply. The sonuvabitch. I knew there was no point in arguing and we needed to get out of here before anyone saw us. I scowled and purposely slammed my portable shovel onto Dean's foot before starting to dig. I smirked as I heard his groan of pain and laughed as I felt a hit to the back of my head. Sometimes, it was worth the fun.

I panted as I threw mud outside the fairly large hole I'd dug. It had to be at least 3 foot deep. "Come on guys! Switch with me!" I whined as I moaned and straightened my back which was aching and drenched with sweat like the rest of me. I looked over to Dean.

"Dean, switch with me please?" I asked as I pouted my lip just slightly and widened my eyes just the teeniest bit, making them tear up. I saw Dean crumble under my look and groan as he picked up his shovel and grudgingly motioned to me to get out. I grinned from ear to ear before stepping out and picking up my shotgun full of rock salt that lay next to Dean's.

"I regret ever teaching you guys that," Dean muttered as he grunted with the effort of digging. Sam and I stood on alert waiting for Lily's appearance.

"Yahtzee," Dean yelled as his shovel clanged against wood. He started breaking into the coffin and at the same time there was a sudden temperature drop as I saw my breath coalesce in front of me.

"SAM! DUCK!" I yelled as I spotted Lily right behind him. Sam ducked without hesitation as I blew the ghost to dust. "Hurry up Dean," I said, knowing she'd be back any minute.

"Give me a minute," Dean chanted irritated as he tried to break through the hard coffin wood.

I felt an unnatural chill run down my spine as my breath fogged in front of my face again. I barely heard Sam shout out my name before a white-hot pain seared through my back and I let out a cry of pain.

**GENERAL POINT OF VIEW.**

Sam kept a trained eye on his surroundings after the spirit almost caught him off guard. He was just glad that Kiara had seen it. Just as Sam turned his back on Kiara, Lily materialized behind her and Sam was only too late in spotting her as he turned back.

"Kia – " he managed to shout out before feeling himself flying and crashing through a tombstone. He groaned as black spots invaded his vision and he felt himself drifting off.

Dean turned as he heard Sam's shout cut off. He'd barely registered what was happening when Kiara's strangled, pain – filled scream pierced the air. He immediately clambered out of the grave to see Lily running sharp nails of one hand down Kiara's back and the other piercing Kiara's stomach. He snatched up his gun and vaporized the vengeful spirit before clambering down the grave and finally breaking into the coffin.

Dean knew he needed to check on his sister who was alarmingly still as she lay out cold on the grassy earth next to the grave. But he knew that he needed to lay the spirit to rest before he checked on either of his siblings. He climbed out of the grave and hastily doused the body in lighter fluid and sprinkled salt over it. He then snagged out his Zippo before turning the wheel and hurriedly tossing it into the flames. And not a moment too soon as he saw Lily rushing towards him with a scream of rage and bursting into flames just before she could get hold of him.

Dean sighed in relief before panic seemed to overtake him. He ran over to Kiara and tried not to freak out at the alarming amount of blood glistening on her torso and back. He almost cried as he felt a steady pulse on her neck. He looked over to where Sam and fallen as was glad to see him get unsteadily to his feet. He saw Sam look over to him and hurry towards them, wobbling out of balance every couple of steps.

"Ki – Kiara?" Sam panted as he slid to his knees next to his sister. He looked at his brother, eyes desperate with hope that his sister was going to be okay. Dean looked worriedly at his brother who nodded, indicating he was fine. Better than his sister anyway.

Dean smiled through his own worry. "She'll be fine. The ones on her back are shallow, just long. Almost stopped bleeding. Those on her torso might need stitching up," he said as he gently patted at his sister's face.

"Kia? Wake up please," Dean said gently, trying to keep the panic out of his tone. He knew he needed to be strong for his brother and sister. He couldn't afford to lose it too. Both Sam and Dean laughed in relief as Kiara groaned before blinking her eyes open.

"Welcome back, sunshine," Dean teased as he helped her get to her feet. He winced in sympathy as Kiara couldn't hold in the cry of pain.

"Crap, that hurts," she said through her teeth. For once, she didn't complain as Dean took most of her weight, glaring at Sam as he tried to help.

"Dude, get the supplies. I got her," Dean said. Sam nodded as he gathered up the supplies. All three then started the slow walk towards the car.

Kiara tried her best to take most of her weight. Her back felt like it had gone three rounds with a chain saw and her torso wasn't doing any good either. She stifled numerous moans of pain, not wanting to cause her brother any further worry.

Sam slid into the back seat without question after depositing the duffels into in the trunk, while Dean lowered Kiara slowly into the passenger seat. He hurried towards the drivers side and slammed the door shut, starting up the car. He glanced over at his sister who was leaning on the dashboard, hand on the flannel Sam had handed her to staunch the blood flow. Dean frowned seeing the all to pale skin of her sister.

"I'm fine, douchebag. Just drive," Kiara mumbled and smiled in spite of herself as Dean chuckled and rounded the car towards the motel.

* * *

"We're here sweet pea," Dean said as he gently shook his sister awake.

"De?" Kiara questioned. She didn't even remember when she'd fallen asleep. Felt like just seconds ago before Dean seemed to be waking her up.

"The one and only," Dean smirked as he helped his sister out of the car, not liking the glassy look in her eyes. Blood loss didn't do well for either of the Winchesters. Sam took their weapons and supplies from the trunk and followed his siblings into the motel room.

Dean gently deposited Kiara onto the bed farthest from the door. "Don't lie down yet, need to clean you up," he said.

Kiara nodded, clearly exhausted. She felt herself sway as her head started to spin a little and was grateful when she felt rather than heard Sam walk over and hold on to her.

"You okay sis?" Sam asked, concern etched in every bit of his features.

Kiara snorted. "Peachy," she replied, making Sam smile.

"Okay love birds. Let me patch her up, then I'll see you," Dean told Sam who shifted to help his big brother.

Kiara immediately tried taking on her own weight and said, "I can patch myself up," she stated as she reached for the first aid box in Dean's hand.

"Nuh – uh. You are going to let us patch you up and then you are going to sleep, baby girl," Dean said as he cut off the already ruined shirt off her sister. Having done this numerous times as kids, neither sibling was too embarrassed when it came to stripping down to be patched up.

Kiara scowled but didn't argue. She sat as still as she could while Sam patched up her back, which didn't need stitches and Dean stitched up two nasty gashes on her front after disinfecting them. She'd finished half a bottle of whiskey to ease her mind of the pain by the time her brother's finished their job.

"Can I sleep now?" she whined. Dean chuckled at how childish she sounded.

"Okay, no more grown up drinks for you," he teased as he took the bottle of whiskey and deposited two pain pills in place. Kiara smirked as she dry swallowed them and stiffly put on the pajama top Sam handed her. She took the bottom from him and walked over to the bathroom.

She could feel her brother's eyes on her. "Geez guys! I'm fine. Just hurts a little. I'm not sashaying around in my underwear for you two," she laughed before closing the bathroom door behind her.

Dean and Sam both laughed. Sam had nothing but a bruised rip and a gash on his elbow from his collision with the tombstone and managed to patch himself up while Dean headed out to get their dinner and some soup for Kiara to help with the blood loss.

Kiara stumbled out of the bathroom just as Dean came in. She stifled a cry of pain as she sat back down on the bed and was grateful that neither of her brother's minded taking the couch for once.

"Here. Drink this up and then you can sleep all you want," Dean said as he handed her the tomato soup. Kiara smiled and took it, sipping the soup little by little. Her brothers could be such mother hens sometimes. In half an hour, Kiara was snuggled under the blankets, sleeping on her side so as not to aggravate the wounds, snoring lightly. Sam had drifted off a little while later.

Dean tried to find a comfortable position on the couch as he tossed and turned. He didn't mind sleeping on the couch as long as his brother and sister were alive and safe. He'd feared he'd lost them, especially Kiara after her pained scream which still seemed to be resonating in his ears. He glanced over at his siblings and comforted himself with the fact that they were fine and sleeping peacefully.

Dean smiled to himself as he let the worry finally lift off of himself. They were fine. They all were.

**END. **

* * *

**Please review! :) Would mean a lot! Hope you all liked it! This story is un-beta'd so I apologize for any errors. **


End file.
